Prince Martin
Martin is the Prince of Olympus Mons, the son of King Antony, and rightful heir to the Throne. He was born on Mars as the only son of the now-late King Antony of the Martians. After a coup d'état he was exiled unto Terra with nothing but a engineer suit and a sack of gold coins. After his exile he joined Aegon Aetolos in creating the Gamerz Cabal. He has never given up on his dream of one day ruling the Red Planet from the throne of Olympus Mons like his father, a dream which has been prophesized by Aegon during a vision that will eventually lead to two outcomes: Terra and Mars both being reduced to ruin, or Martin's death... CHARACTER Martin was in his youth when his father, Antony, King of the Martians, died of natural causes. The Senate of Mars was torn between allowing Martin, only a teenager at the time, to sit the Throne of Olympus Mons like his father, or nominate a new King. Eventually the Senate decided upon the latter. In less than two weeks all of Martin's loyalists had been defeated, and in the last moment Martin was smuggled from his homeworld by the last of his supporters. He was supposed to stay on an ancient orbital mining installation orbiting a gas giant, but his ship crash-landed on Terra. Martin soon met Aegon Aetolos, and the two befriended each other in a matter of hours. The two friends created the Gamerz Cabal, which has been expanded since then. Martin is virtually the opposite of Aegon. Martin is calm and easygoing, whilst Aegon is more energized. Martin had tan skin, black hair, and brown eyes, as opposed to Aegon's pale skin, silver hair, and purple eyes. Martians are magically barren, preferring the roar of machinery and the competence of automatons. Aegon and other Aetolians are generally more magical, with Aegon sometime commenting that he is a very tolerant Mage, as some others would believe it heresy to work with electrified machinery, with Technomancy being considered almost as evil as Necromancy. CHAOS TAINT At one point Martin attempted to return to Mars to retake his throne, in spite of Aegon's efforts to talk him out of the attack. The landing failed, with Martin being wounded in the flight to Mars. In order to save Martin from permanent death, Aegon was forced to find biotic implants, which he used to salvage the tattered prince. During recovery, Martin was somehow corrupted by the god of nether, Chaos. Martin began sacrificing for Chaos, with the eventual gathering of demonic forces for a new invasion of Mars. Aegon was unable to stop his rampage across Terra, and the other Cabal members were unable to accept that their leader was now corrupted. Eventually Aegon decided to remove his ring, and the champion of Chaos and the champion of Void dueled in the ruins of the pillaged city of Akotan, with unknown result... RACE Martin is of the Martian race. They are humanoid in appearance, usually lean and well built with dark hair and electrifying green or brown eyes. Martians have established a means of traversing the space-time continuum in order to harvest resources from other dimensions and planets, but only inhabit their homeworld of Mars. ABILITIES respawn, engineering, technomancy, cybernetics, genetic engineering, industrial manufacturing QUOTES I fell off my chair stfu bro What mom? Guys I have to go I have a new girlfriend I'm single now